Sex Gangsters Wiki
Wiki created January 20, 2014‎. Welcome to the Sex Gangsters Wiki Sex Gangsters is a quest-based browser game in which you, the "hero", are asked by an older gentleman to replace him as a leader in his world. The majority of the game is focused on collecting girls for your gang, stripping them and having sex with them. Your character seems to have no scruples and is willing to do just about anything in pursuit of your goals. One of the key visual features is shifting scenes as you uncover the event of your current quest or work on stripping one of your girls. While the artwork is consistent in it's style, it is not always consistent in its coloring. During Pearl's second quest and all of Amy's quest the character appears blonde despite the gang member being pictured as a brunette. Here we will discuss the timers and mechanics of the game. Please update if need be. Firstly… Dispelling Preconceptions The whole game is designed with a single intent: To get the player to spend more and more real money. This wouldn’t be so bad if you could have a reasonable game experience for say $50. However to maintain a reasonable real-time rate of progress will cost a lot more than that, and the game is simply not that good. To reiterate the above, you would need to spend in excess of $50 per week to gain the 3 ladies on offer each week, and no amount of fighting will get you even close. The battle system is flawed terribly, you can win against opponents who have a supposed massive advantage, and lose to those who are a lot weaker. The game presents as an sex-adventure game. There is a story line of sorts that you progress through (single linear path and you don't control any outcomes). There are also side-lines, such as "fighting" for prizes and businesses you buy and upgrade (that generate game money). When you first start playing, you experience a fairly rapid rate of progress. However, this soon becomes expensive to maintain (in real money). Likewise, upgrading your businesses and growing and undressing your "gang" of girls quickly starts to cost real money. The "fighting" aspect appears to be completely chance based (and is more akin to a playing a poker machine). The game has various mechanics that continually encourage you to spend more real money (e.g. making the next step quicker and suggesting the next win will be easier... all if you just spend some money). You are also continually presented with "bargains" and "special offers" (presented as rewards for "doing well") that offer "more for your money". Don't be fooled--a little does NOT go a long way. If you have the patience and can be bothered, you can play the game without spending real money. However, this means doing a lot of waiting (in 10 minute real-time increments) in order to do one more little thing. Some comments made by other contributors to this Wiki suggest the game makers go so far as to create fake opponents that are impossible to defeat (in order to get you spend money trying). At the very least, there appears to be some manipulation going on, or some people are spending $000's on the game (which seems unlikely). Changing username/password & logging out If you ever want to change your username/password or log out of the game, then click on your character's name (show at the top centre of the screen). This will bring up a "Change your data" window which allows you perform those actions. Categories *Category:Girls *Category:Jobs *Category:Locations *Category:Quests *Businesses *Parameters You Your character is the only male and leader of your sex gang. You can equip him with 1 item in each of the 5 categories (Body, Hats, Pants, Boots, and Accessories), In order to equip the items, you need to first purchase the item, then click on the image and your character will try it on. Save by pressing apply. Equipment is only needed for purchase during story type quests. At numerous points throughout each quest you will be required to purchase (not equip) a specific piece of equipment in order to advance the plot. Also, since "combat" is based on chance, there is no need to continually equip your character with the latest gear, you can simply ignore all equipment and still win through numerous battles. Girls As explained below, the gear of your character and the gear of your group contributes to your attack and defense power. Similar to your character, you can raise their stats by buying each girl an item from each of the different categories (Clothes, Accessories, Jewels, Pets, and Cars), although note that these items are equipped automatically by the game, not by the player, and make no visual differences to the girls themselves. Quests In every location there is a named girl you can only get by completing her quest. These quests require energy to progress and often require you to buy and use items. You must complete each location's quest before moving on to the next location. These girls have different requirements to upgrade. One star requires buying items at the girls' store. Two stars requires finishing a collection where you must fight other players to obtain these collectibles. Three stars requires advancing your title, however you are given the option to skip this last step by spending gold. Fights At the top of the screen you will see a half red and blue pill (stamina), sword (attack power), and shield (defense) for your PvP stats. Girls that are in your gang will also add to your total. Attacking a single person requires 1 stamina point with a maximum set at 3 regardless of level. Stamina refills by 1 every 10 minutes. You are also given the option spend 3 gold to replenish your stamina when you've used it all up. To initiate PvP click the "Fight" button on the right frame and a list of opponents will show up with their attack / defense totals. You will always choose who to attack before you initiate combat. However, the PvP system appears to be entirely based on chance thereby eliminating the need to purchase ANY equipment other than for story based missions. There have been many cases where a victory or defeat was achieved despite a large disparity in total attack strength and defensive abilities. Gang size appears to not be a factor either. Neither are the added gold bonus items that are also available to help in your fight against your opponent. With each victory you will receive a small amount of money $0 - $50, 5 experience points, 5 Mojo points for the weekly competition, and a random item ranging from common to epic, in some cases (25%) you will receive no bonus item. the random item that you win is not viewable and is only used to upgrade your girls. With each defeat you will lose a small amount of money $0 - $50, and receive 1 experience points. You will not lose item. Tournaments There is a reward for placing (ranking) within a particular range in the weekly tournament. During each tournament you collect mojo by fighting in PvP, hosting parties, or buying items with gold. You must be in the top three thousand to win anything, which is gold and cash. The top 650 earn that week's tier three girl, top 300 earn the tier two girl, and only the top one hundred earn the tier one girl. However, each rank earns the prizes below it, so a player in the top 300 will earn two girls, cash and gold. The pursuit of these goals is impossible for free-to-play players, as no amount of grinding will achieve the necessary mojo to attain the required rankings. Banker As you play, the Banker will sometimes randomly offer you limited time offers. These discounts generally encourage you to spend real money or gold, but not necessarily so, and can make certain activities less tedious.